War Buddies
by kc1997kc
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness runs into Steve and Bucky during WWII. When he says goodbye he assumes he'll never see them again, but is surprised when years later he runs into Steve.


_So this story is loosely based on a tumblr post, which I'll link below. It's the idea of Steve and Bucky running into Jack Harkness. I thought it was super cute and wrote it up. I hope you like it!_

_ post/96194835002/dangerhamster-jack-harkness-meeting-bucky-and_

**War Buddies**

Jack Harkness strolled into the bar hoping for nothing more than a drink. He sat down and ordered as he scanned the room, when two young men caught his eye. They were obviously close, you could tell just from looking at them. Both were in uniform, but young. The taller man was blonde and looked strangely familiar, although Jack couldn't place it. The other has darker hair, and a smile that Jack couldn't help notice.

The familiar man looked over and caught Jack's eye. Jack nodded and raised his drink slightly to say hello. After a few minutes the young man approached Jack. "Hello."

The younger man smiled, "Hi." Jack gestured for the bartender to bring them both another drink.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, it's a pleasure to meet you." He put out his hand and smiled, his eyes sparkling.

"Captain Steve Rodgers, Steve."

Jack's eyes widened at the name as they shook hands. "I knew you looked oddly familiar. Captain America, I saw your show."

Steve blushed slightly, "Yeah."

Jack laughed, "It was great, comic relief is important in this war. Besides, you weren't bad looking in costume." Jack winked and Steve coughed and looked away. The bartender put down the drinks and Jack paid for both. "This round is on me."

Steve smiled and they started to talk, swapping stories and tales. After a few minutes though Jack began to feel a pair of eyes watching his every move. I quick glance confirmed his suspicions. Jack couldn't help himself, and when Steve made a funny comment he laughed and placed his hand on his knee. As he did it he heard the scraping of wood.

"Steve, you alright?"

Steve looked a bit surprised at his sudden appearance, "I'm fine Bucky, this is Jack."

Jack smiled at the young man, "Pleasure to meet you, Bucky." He winked and put out his hand.

"It's James."

"No need to snap, I can sense when I'm intruding on something." Jack shrugged.

James furrowed his brow, "Uh, we're friends."

Jack laughed heartily, "Of course, I've made a lot of friends out here.

Bucky gave up and put out his hand, "James Barnes, Jack is it?" He pulled up a chair next to the other two, and as Steve had he was quickly amused by the other gentlemen's stories. All three men had tales to tell, and they talked for hours.

"Mates, I think the bar is closing soon." Jack said, the others looked around and saw that they were now alone, with the exception of the bartender. "It was truly, a pleasure." With that he rose and kissed each of the young soldiers leaving them shocked as he strode out of the bar with his coat catching the wind as the door closed. 

Years passed, and Jack still remembered the young soldiers he'd befriended all those years ago when he traveled to the United States on Torchwood business. They'd received reports of alien activity in New York.

He'd been investigating for a while when all hell broke loose. Aliens were everywhere, terrorizing the city. Jack broke out the few weapons he'd brought and called in to London. As he took down one of these unusual aliens a blur of color flew by hitting it in the head. Suddenly in front of him he saw him, Captain America. He looked different, but there was no doubt it was the same man.

"Captain," He yelled out.

Steve looked towards the familiar voice and was taken aback when he saw Jack standing in front of him, young as he'd ever been. "Jack Harkness?"

"Yes sir," He said smirking. "Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood."

"Torchwood?"

"We deal with aliens, primarily in the UK." He held up the unusual gun he was carrying.

Steve broke out into a smile, "Well Captain, don't let me stop you. Our primary goal is protecting civilians, and trying to save the city."

Jack nodded, "If we survive this we'll meet up, obviously we've got much more to share than we'd ever thought."

So about a week after the battle Jack found himself sitting in a small bar, frequented by young military men, when Steve came in.

"Hello," Jack said smiling.

Steve smiled back, "It's certainly been a while."

"Only a few years, maybe fifty or so. How did it happen for you?

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

Jack laughed and gestured at himself, "Try me."

Steve nodded, "Back in the war, they tested some genetic stuff on me, and I turned into a carefully engineered super-soldier. During the war I flew into an ice cap. I was frozen in the ice, they found me and when the ice melted I woke up with so many years missing in between." He looked down at his hands.

"Your friend?"

Steve shook his head and cleared his throat, "He died, during the war."

Jack felt the ton of bricks that had obviously hit the young man and he put his hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, the war took a lot of great men."

Steve nodded, "Yeah it did. What about you? You barely look like you've aged a day."

"My story is a bit crazier than genetic engineering."

"Try me."

Jack smiled widely, "There's a man out there, called the Doctor. He's brilliant, not from here though. I traveled with him, and I died. Something happened though, and I woke up. At first I just assumed it was some sort of miracle, you know. I ended up in 1892. I was on Ellis Island, there was a fight and I was shot. I died, but I just came back. I just keep coming back."

"That's a wild story."

Jack chuckled, "Oh I'm just a part of the story. I could tell stories about braver men and women than I am for years. I've seen a lot of history being made, and it's, it's something."

Jack traveled back to Torchwood, but the two men exchanged contact information and promised to stay in touch. So when the information came out about Hydra, and in turn about James, Jack booked the next flight.

"You didn't have to come," Steve said greeting him at the airport.

Jack shook his head, "Of course I did." He noticed a tall, thin man standing just behind Steve. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Sam," He said nodding.

Jack smiled vibrantly, "Jack Harness, real pleasure to meet you."

"No," Steve said suddenly, and both men looked at him. "Jack."

"Who don't I get to say hello to anyone?" Jack whined. "You, the doctor, Gwen. No one let's me say hello."

Steve rolled his eyes, "Anyway, let's get going." All three men swept out of the airport and got into a car.

"What do we know?" Jack asked.

Steve sighed, "Not much. He was at a museum that displayed our story, we saw him on tape. He stole his stuff from before. I don't know how much he remembers, but-" He suddenly cut off. "Bucky is in there. He didn't kill me, he saved me."

"No one is questioning it," Jack said gently. "I've lost so many friends; to wars, to time, and to everything in between. If we can still find him, bring him home, help him, even if you think there's a chance we can save him, then that's exactly what we're gonna do. I think I speak for everyone here when I say, this is our number one priority. I remember in the war, we said no man left behind. James is coming home, and we'll remind him of all the great things he did, and fill him in on all the great things that he's missed."

All three men glanced at each other for confirmation, they may not have had a plan yet but they all knew that they would find James and they'd do everything they could to save him.


End file.
